A Silent Dance
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: When Rachel loses her voice, what happens to her dreams? What happens to her? Watch as she discovers a whole new passion. Rachel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, **_**another**_** story. I can't help myself. This idea had been rolling around my head for months now, and if I didn't do it now, it would have never happened, and I would have hated that.**

**Glow readers: Next chappie should be out by Thursday, Friday at the latest.**

**War of the Elves readers: One more review, and the next chapter will be up! Come on guys, just **_**one!**_** You can do it!**

**From Inside It Devours readers: Sunday at the latest, I swear.**

**w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut: I've connected with Sasuke! YES, SUCCESS! Now I'm just going through everything, making sure it's all good. Tomorrow; Thursday at the absolute **_**latest.**_

* * *

><p>When people thought of Rachel Berry, the first thing that came to their mind(s) was her voice. It was hauntingly beautiful, tragic almost. When she sang, she could move an entire crowd to tears, and had done so before. And so if Rachel were to ever lose her voice, no one would know how to describe her anymore- no one would know who she was. But that's what happened. Rachel Berry lost her voice.<p>

But in losing her voice, she gained a greater gift, a greater joy than she had ever known with singing.

It had started the day Rachel was due to perform her solo at Regional's. Not many had heard her song – just Tina and Brittany, seeing as the two were her back up singers – and so Rachel was looking forward to seeing the club and crowd's expressions. She'd set her alarm for six, seeing as she was due at the William McKinley parking lot at eight. Unfortunately, her alarm hadn't gone off. Her daddy had come in at 7:15 calling her, concerned that she wasn't up yet. Rachel had taken one look at the clock and bolted out of her bed. She had a three minute shower, blow-dried her hair, gotten dressed, flew down the stairs, and grabbed a banana. Her fathers had had the car waiting and ready in the driveway. They had left the house at 7:50. Rachel lived twenty-five minutes from the high school. Needless to say, her fathers had floored it. They had reached a stoplight. The light was green, and it was their right away. Someone else had run a red light. There wasn't even time to scream before the two cars had collided. Rachel's last thought was that she was going to miss Regional's.

It hadn't crossed the minds of any them that they could have called and said they were running late.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot of William McKinley High, Will Schuester checked his watch and sighed. It was 8:30, and Rachel hadn't showed. Will was angry, and resigned as he climbed aboard the bus to break the news to the rest of the team. He didn't spare a single thought to wonder if the petite diva with the large voice was all right; his only thoughts were that such a stunt was <em>just<em> like her. It didn't matter that she got a solo, and a large singing part in the group number – nothing ever satisfied her. He was just thankful that Lauren had joined the club, leaving them with enough members to perform with. So no, Will Schuester hadn't stopped to think and realize that Glee was Rachel's entire life, and that she would never miss a performance, _especially_ not one as important as Regional's.

* * *

><p>On his way to the Lima Bean to meet Blaine for coffee, Kurt was passing by a street surrounded by police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. Kurt was concerned, so he stopped his car for a detour. He was sure Blaine would understand if he were a little late for their coffee. Coming closer, Kurt saw the car that had suffered the worst damage. It looked like it had been totaled by a semi, and with further inspection that was exactly what had happened. And then Kurt paled. That was Rachel's car. Kurt jumped out of his car and ran to the scene. A police officer caught him around the middle and held him back.<p>

"I'm sorry, son, but you can't go in there," the officer said kindly.

"That's my best friend in there!" Kurt shrieked, losing his composure. "That's my best friend; that's Rachel _Berry._ She's a petite diva with an _incredible_ voice – you wouldn't think a person that small could have a voice that beautiful -, her dream is to be on Broadway and win a Tony when she's twenty-five, gold stars are her thing, most people assume her favorite color is pink, but it's not. It's silver, because it reminds her of the moon and stars. She loves the night time because she feels so small and insignificant compared to the rest of the universe, and, and…" Kurt trailed off, the rest of his sentence ending in sobs.

The officer soothed Kurt and shouted over his shoulder for a blanket and some Gatorade. The poor boy was obviously going into shock.

"You're going into shock, kid. Tell you what. We've just finished pulling the bodies from the car. You can travel with them in the ambulance on the way to the ambulance."

Once Kurt was settled in the back of the vehicle, he grabbed Rachel's hand.

"You have to be alright, Rae. You're going to pull through this. You _have to_." Kurt said with a quiet conviction and frailty in his voice that had never been there before, not even with Karofsky.

As the ambulance pulled out, the officer who had called for the blanket and Gatorade shook his head and said to his partner, "You don't see a friendship like that one very often. That girl's a lucky one."

* * *

><p>On Monday at school after Regional's a very pissed off Glee club, sans one member stalked the halls looking for a petite brunette diva. Finally giving up, the club returned to the choir room.<p>

"It's no use, Schue." Santana growled out. "She's not here."

"Well, why would she be? She's obviously ashamed of leaving us to scramble around for a set list at the last moment." Quinn reasoned.

Tina's phone buzzed at that moment. She opened her phone to see one new message from Kurt. Curious, she opened it, and nearly dropped her phone. Her eyes misted over, and grabbing her bag, she raced out of the room. Mike followed her, concerned as to why his girlfriend had raced out of the room looking like she had received the worst news of her life. He caught up with her in the parking lot, tears flowing down her face in a silent rush. She wiped them away, but more came in their place. Tina rustled in her bag, trying to find her car keys. Mike caught her hand, as she attempted to put the keys in the lock and open the car.

"T, I don't know what's going on, but I know you shouldn't be driving in this condition. Come on, I'll take you wherever it is you need to be."

"Lima Memorial Hospital," Tina whispered in a choked voice.

Mike nearly slammed the brakes in surprise, which wouldn't have been a good thing. The club didn't need another car accident on their hands.

"Whose in the hospital, Tina?"

"Tina!" he snapped, when he didn't get an answer after about ten minutes.

"We're here, Mike. Just follow me," Tina said in a dead, wooden voice.

Mike followed Tina to the receptionist's desk, and listened as she asked for her friend's room. When the receptionist asked for her friend's name, Tina replied _'Rachel Berry.' _Mike felt his stomach drop down to his feet. Not many people knew this, but Rachel and Tina were best friends, had known each other since they were little, grown up together, and knew everything about each other. Mike caught up with Tina and wrapped her in a hug, trying to send some of his warmth over to his girlfriend. Mike heard his and Tina's names being called, and turned with Tina still wrapped in his arms. He met the eyes of a one Kurt Hummel who looked like he hadn't slept since the Friday before the weekend. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was a mess, and that was when Mike knew how bad it was if Kurt Hummel didn't care about his appearance.

"She woke up," Kurt sighed, a bit relieved.


	2. Discovery

**A/N: Heeeeeyyyyyyyyy, second chapter! All right! :D Now, I was reading over the first chapter, and I realized that the Warblers should have been at Regional's, too. But I like the idea of Kurt being the one to find Rachel, so the way I have it is that New Directions won Sectional's. But Klaine still happened, people! I couldn't leave all that adorableness unwritten! ;P**

**Disclaimer: Unless some change of ownership that I am unaware of has passed hands since my last update, I do not own Glee. **pout****

* * *

><p>Tina looked up from Mike's chest at Kurt's voice. Then the words he said sunk in, and Tina's face started to light up. Mike held his girlfriend closer. There was something in Kurt's face and the tone of his voice that made Mike wary. He hadn't been all that close to Rachel in the beginning but the girl had grown on him, and now she was like his little sister. He had the same protective feelings for Rachel that he had for Tina, but they differed in that Mike wanted to keep Rachel safe from all the dangers of the world, and he wanted to keep Tina from a broken heart. Tina looked at Mike, confused. Then she saw the look on his face and realized that although Rachel was awake, she wasn't all right. Something was wrong.<p>

"What is it, Kurt?" Tina asked, struggling to get the words out. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"T…" Kurt sighed.

"NO! You tell me what's happened _right_ _now_, Kurt Hummel, or I swear to God, with Mike as my witness, I will _ruin_ every designer label you own. _What. Happened_", Tina ground out.

Kurt looked horrified at the prospect of having to buy all new designer clothes from scratch and having to wear _common_ clothes in the mean time. Mike wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so in front of Kurt and Tina. Kurt may have been tiny, and Mike could easily take him, but the frail boy was _scary_ when it came to designer. As for Tina… well, what sane guy would piss his girlfriend off? At all, let alone a time like this? Speaking of, Mike decided that he'd better step into the silent glare-off before things got any uglier.

Stepping in between the two, Mike asked, "Kurt, what's happened to Rachel?"

Kurt sighed. He may have been able to out glare Tina, but there was no way he could do the same to Mike.

"She's lost her voice. Permanently." As Kurt went on to explain, Tina held her hands to her mouth in horror. Tears fell. As long as Tina had known Rachel, her dream had been Broadway. The only thing Rachel hadn't hated about herself was her voice. What would she do now?

"Her vocal chords were crushed in the collision. The doctors said there was no hope of saving them when she came out of the operating room. The doctors were explaining it to her as I left to meet you two. She's not taking it well."

Mike was stunned. Even before he and Rachel had been friends, he'd admired her voice. Her voice was what had set her apart from the others. The "wanna-be's" in Glee could say they were better than her all they wanted; everyone knew Rachel was in a league all her own. Or at least she had been. What would happen to Rachel now? The entire club knew that her dream was Broadway. _'Had been', _Mike corrected himself. What would be Rachel's dream now?

* * *

><p>Entering the room three weeks later, Tina smiled.<p>

"_Hey Rae", _she signed.

"_T!"_ Rachel signed back smiling.

It had taken a few days, but finally Rachel had accepted that her voice was gone, and with it, her dreams. But Rachel had refused to give in. The hospital had called in an ASL instructor, and Rachel - along with Tina, Mike, and Kurt – had learned sign language. Considering the fact that she _was_ Rachel Berry, Rachel had thrown herself into learning the language as quickly as possible. Not wanting to be left behind, the others had done the same. Almost three weeks later, the instructor had declared the four to have mastered the language, and the foursome had enjoyed private conversations ever since.

"_Guess what!" _Rachel signed.

"_What?"_ Tina replied.

"_The doctors are releasing me as we speak. I can go home within the hour."_

"_That's __**amazing, **__Rae! I can't wait until you come back to school. Speaking of news, I have some of my own."_ Tina grinned slyly.

Seeing this, Rachel's curiosity was piqued.

"_Share."_

"_Kurt and Blaine are switching to McKinley. We figured you could use as much support as possible. The club still doesn't know. We thought you might want to tell them yourself."_

"_Really? That's great! I don't know, T… It might just be easier if I quit without having to explain anything. I don't want their pity."_

"_You know that if you quit without any explanation – let alone why you missed Regional's – they'll have no problem making your life a living hell."_

"_Worse than they do now?" _Rachel asked skeptically. _"I appreciate your concern, T, but I'm just going to quit, and there will be nothing they can do about it."_

* * *

><p>Rachel had been signed out of the hospital for all of one day, and her fathers had been sticking to her side like white on rice. It wasn't that Rachel didn't appreciate their concern but the girl felt suffocated. She supposed that her fathers felt guilty for getting off so lightly after the accident. Hiram had suffered a class two concussion, as well as a sprained ankle. Leroy had sustained three broken ribs, and a head wound that had bled profusely and required stitches. In Rachel's mind, they had all been injured, but hers was nothing to fuss over like mother hens! Besides, she was <em>mute<em>, not crippled or disabled.

Today was Sunday. Tomorrow was Monday. Rachel had to go to school tomorrow and face the club. She had been so brave in front of Tina, but Rachel was terrified. It was already bad enough with the jocks and the daily slushies, but now what about the glee club? They would be _pissed off._ But what could Rachel do? Explain to them that there had been a car accident? They would accuse her of being an attention and drama whore. Besides, it wasn't like any of them knew sign language. _Well, except for Mike and Tina_, Rachel amended. Artie might understand, but then again he might not. It wasn't like Rachel was disabled – but Artie was. She could still walk, she could still see, she could hear. The only thing she couldn't do was use her voice.

Hiram knocked on the open door, letting the young girl on the bed know he was there.

"_Baby? You alright?"_

"_Yeah, Daddy. Just thinking."_

Hiram nodded, not wanting to push. He sat on the bed, and wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Whatever's bothering you baby, you'll get through it. And your father and friends and I will be right alongside you, every step of the way." Hiram spoke aloud this time. Unlike Rachel and her friends, Leroy and Hiram weren't all that fluent in ASL. They knew enough to converse with Rachel when she didn't want anyone else to know the topic of their discussion, but other than that, they chose to speak aloud to their daughter. They understood far more (ASL) than they could sign.

The next day Rachel was ready for school. She'd changed her look a bit. She was wearing jean shorts, a black and purple tie-dye tank top, rainbow toms, and she'd added dark cherry lowlights to her hair. She'd no longer felt safe in her sweaters, skirts, and dark brown hair. She had loved them, but she'd been wearing them when the accident had occurred and they just gave the gleeks an opportunity to mock her. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina in the driveway. They all grinned at her shocked look.

"_What?" _Blaine signed, having learned from Kurt. _"You thought we would let you face this alone?"_

**And end. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Love!**


	3. Friends and A Shock

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's face lit up, and she threw herself into Blaine's arms. She was passed around from hug to hug until Mike laughed, and signed,<p>

"_I think we should leave for school unless any of you feel like being late."_

Rachel's eyes widened and looking down at her phone, gave a silent scream. For anyone else, it would have been strange to see a silent scream, but Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike were used to Rachel being a diva even when mute. Laughing at her best girl friend, Tina pulled Rachel by the hand to her car. She laughed all the harder when she saw Mike's face once he realized that Rachel had stolen shot gun from him. Pouting, he was forced to sit in the back. And that wasn't the worst of it. He was right in between Kurt and Blaine and all their sexual tensions. Needless to say, it was a very uncomfortable car ride for Mike. As soon as Tina had pulled into the school's parking lot, and found a parking space, Mike had hurled himself across Blaine's lap, and kissed the ground, proclaiming, "LAND!"

"Aw, Mike, I'm hurt", Tina teased.

"_You'd rather kiss the ground than your girlfriend? That's just cold",_ Rachel signed, having joined right in on the teasing.

Both girls gulped and moved closer together seeing the wicked gleam in Mike's eyes. Mike chased Tina, picked her up and kissed right on the mouth with a large _SMACK! _Tina's eyes widened, and she frantically wiped at her lips, repeating over and over, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, _eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww. __**MIKE!"**_she screeched.

"_Come here, Rae bear!" _Mike grinned. Rachel's eyes widened, and her face clearly read, _'Oh shit!'_ Rachel grabbed her book bag and Tina and Kurt's hands and ran straight for the front doors. Mike sprinted after them, proclaiming, "Rae bear, don't you want some love from your older brother?" Blaine followed more sedately, chuckling at his boyfriend and best friends, and ignoring the looks of other students.

Stopping just inside the doors, Rachel signed to her friends, _"You guys have Glee first, right? Can you give this to Schuester for me?" _Pulling out a letter, she handed it to Tina.

"_Why don't you come with us, Rae?" _Tina signed.

"_I can't. I have to go talk to Figgins about my new schedule." _Rachel signed back.

Blaine and Kurt perked up at this. "She'll be fine, T. We have to go talk to Figgins about our schedules anyway." Kurt said aloud, noticing some students were getting suspicious of their silent conversation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Principal Figgins office, a certain Will Schuester paced around.<p>

"What do you mean, '_you can't tell me'_ about why Rachel Berry hasn't been in school for three weeks? It's simple why she hasn't been in school. She's embarrassed to show her face after abandoning our club the day of Regional's and leaving us to scramble around for a set list without her song."

Principal Figgins stared impassively at Mr. Schuester, but inside he was shocked and disgusted.

"If that's really what you think, William, then perhaps it is to your advantage that Miss Berry has informed me that she wishes to drop Glee club. She has also switched out of Spanish and into sign language. You are to leave that girl alone, William. She has been through enough. Do _not_ harass her, or I will be forced to find a new Spanish teacher _and_ glee club instructor."

A timid knock on the door interrupted the men's conversation. Shooting Mr. Schue a look, Figgins said, "This conversation is over, William."

Mr. Schue hissed, "This is _far_ from over."

Ignoring him, Figgins raised his voice. "Come in."

Blaine and Kurt entered first protecting Rachel. All three had heard the conversation, and Kurt was shocked, while Blaine, well Blaine was just pissed off. Rachel was hurt, but it had definitely strengthened her idea of quitting glee.

Mr. Schue was happy to see Kurt.

"Kurt! I had no idea you were switching back to McKinley. And Blaine! Good to have you join us. You both will be joining New Directions, I assume."

"Actually", Kurt began.

"No." Blaine cut in. "We have no intentions of joining glee, Mr. Schuester. Sorry."

To say Mr. Schue was shocked would be an understatement. To think of the talent he would lose out on. And the kids would be devastated. Especially Mercedes. He had thought she and Kurt were best friends. Trying to save face, he managed to get out, "Well, that's too bad. At lease I'll see the two of you in Spanish."

"Actually, Mr. Schue, Blaine and I aren't taking Spanish either. We're taking a different language with Mike and Tina, and our very best friend Rachel." Kurt grinned, slinging an arm around Rachel, revealing her to Mr. Schue.

"Now, not to be rude, Mr. Schuester", Blaine said – fully intending to be rude, " but we have to discuss our schedules, and Mike's and Tina's with Principal Figgins, so if you don't mind…" he trailed off.

* * *

><p>Storming into Glee ten minutes late, Mr. Schue searched the room until he found Mike and Tina sitting together apart from the others. Sensing a presence over them, the two looked up and saw their former teacher and coach looking like he would spontaneously combust from the anger he was exuding. Tina and Mike exchanged a secret smile.<p>

Tina spoke up 'innocently'. "I take it you saw Rachel then, Mr. Schuester."

At the sound of Rachel's name, the entire club looked over to see an unusual sight. Mr. Schue was towering over Mike and Tina, looking as if the only thing that refrained him from throttling the two of them was the law. Puck was the first to jump to his feet and drag Mr. Schuester out of there, saving Mike and Tina from a potentially threatening situation. Once he'd restrained Mr. Schue accordingly, Puck looked over to the Asian couple.

"Right. Now what was that about Berry?"

Tina simply handed him the letter, got to her feet, and walked out of the room calling over her shoulder, "I quit." Mike shook his head. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. He shouldered both his bag and Tina's, got to his feet, and turned to address Puck.

"Make sure _he_ gets that", nodding once to Mr. Schuester, and then again to the letter in Puck's hand.

"What does it say?" Puck called to his retreating back.

Mike turned around. "It says that Rachel quits. Oh, and I quit, too."

* * *

><p>The glee club – or what remained of it – walked up to their table at lunch only to see that Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and Tina were sitting there.<p>

"Kurt! Blaine!" Mercedes exclaimed. "It's so great to see you guys. You can sit with us if you want, but _they_ can't." nodding her head in Chang-squared's direction.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"They quit glee!" Santana spat hatefully.

"And so did Rachel." Quinn said bitchily. "Where is that little freak anyways?"

Blaine nodded at Quinn's back. Turning the club saw nothing. Turning around, they started to tell him so, then saw Rachel – or at least they _thought_ it was Rachel – sitting at the table eating a branch of grapes.

"_Look, _Man hands." Santana snarled. "I don't know what you're thinking sitting here, but this is for the gleeks only. And as of this morning, you aren't one any more.

Rachel looked at her friends amusedly, and then signed, _"Does it __**look **__like I have 'man hands'?"_

"What are you doing you freak?" Quinn bitched. "Talk to us with your _voice, _not your _hands._"

"_I'm sorry", _Rachel signed, raising an eyebrow, "_but did it look like I was talking to you?"_

"_STOP DOING THAT!" _Mercedes shrieked.

Rachel looked at Tina, and then cocked her head at her, asking if she would tell them.

"_Why don't you stick around?" _Tina asked.

"_Dance class."_ Rachel grinned.

"Oh, with your new partner?" Tina asked aloud.

Rachel nodded.

"_Wish me luck!"_

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review please.<strong>

**Love!**


	4. A Meeting

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. :/**

* * *

><p>Tying her hair back into a messy bun, Rachel walked into the dance building. She waved to the receptionist, Melissa, who smiled and beckoned her over.<p>

"Hey Rach. How you doing today?"

Rachel dug around in her satchel for a pen and paper. She looked up when Melissa cleared her throat, and held out a pen and pad of paper. Smiling sheepishly, Rachel accepted the items gratefully.

'_Not bad.' _Rachel wrote. _'I meet my new dance partner today. Have you seen him?'_

Melissa laughed. "Dance _would_ be your first topic, Rach. Yes, I have seen him. Good looking guy, good manners, blonde, stud in one ear, Brooklyn accent. Doesn't look like your typical dancer. I think the two of you will work well together."

* * *

><p>Melissa wasn't your average secretary. She'd accepted the job as a way of paying for college. She was nineteen, a redhead, and had a knack for flirting.<p>

Rachel sighed and shook her head. She scribbled something on the paper, and held it up for Melissa to read. _'Please don't sleep with another of my partners.'_

Melissa read the paper, smirked, and was about to reply when a hand grabbed the paper out of Rachel's hand. Rachel scowled and turned around to grab the paper back, when she suddenly stopped. The guy holding the sheet was blonde, had a diamond stud in one ear, and from Melissa's description, looked to be her new partner. Shaking her head Rachel scowled. Her partner was reading the paper, smirking, and then looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. And then promptly ruined any effect he may have had on Rachel by opening his mouth.

"What makes you think I'm your partner? And do you make it a point of sleeping with your partners?" He challenged Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and turned back around to face Melissa.

'_Good manners?'_ she mouthed to Melissa.

Melissa shrugged at her. "You should get going Rach. You still have to change, and then you'll have to talk to Lucille."

Rachel cringed at Melissa's choice of phrasing and then nodded. She turned to walk away, and saw the same idiot from before still standing there. Rachel rolled her eyes, and shoved past him, knocking his shoulder roughly as she passed.

"Hey!" he shouted after her. "Watch where you're going, why don't you!"

Not turning around Rachel fluttered her fingers in a snarky, sarcastic way back to him. Groaning loudly, he turned back around to face Melissa. Melissa grinned.

"You shouldn't wind her up like that, Tommy."

Scowling Tommy retorted – with his Brooklyn accent leaking all over his words -, "Not my fault she's so sensitive. I was just having a bit of fun."

Melissa sighed. "Tommy. You're my favorite cousin, and I was so psyched when I found out you were coming to live with me, but you have _so_ much to learn about the female brain."

"Yeah… clearly."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the studio ten minutes early to stretch out and to talk to Lucille. She spotted the older woman in the corner of the studio. Grabbing a pen and paper out of her bag, she walked over to her instructor. Tapping her on the shoulder, she waited. Lucille turned around scowling, but then brightened when she saw it was Rachel. Fluttering forward, she pecked Rachel on the cheek, and embraced her.<p>

"Rachel, darling! How are you? Are you here to talk about how things are going to work with your partner?"

Rachel nodded and held up the pen and pad of paper. Lucille nodded, and the two walked out to a corner.

Tommy walked into the room two minutes after Rachel, and found the instructor and the girl from before in a corner talking quietly. He headed over to the floor and stretched his body out, warming up. The conversation wrapped up within a minute or so, and Lucille saw Tommy stretching out.

"Thomas! You're here. Wonderful. Rachel, dear, this is the young man I was telling you about. He's going to be your new partner."

Tommy extended his hand to Rachel. "Tommy."

Rachel looked at his hand contemplating, and then seeming to reach a decision, smiled. _"Rachel."_ She signed, forgetting momentarily that she was among people who didn't know ASL.

**A/N: Yes, I am aware of how cheesy it is that Tommy understands sign language, but there's already going to be enough trouble and drama for the two to overcome in their relationship; I didn't want to add too much, so **_**yes**_**, Tommy knows sign language.**

Tommy was surprised by Rachel's use, but accepted it.

"_You know sign language?"_

Rachel was shocked not expecting either of the two to understand what she was saying.

"_It's the only way I can communicate. How do you know it?"_

"_I studied it for a while back in Brooklyn. Wait, does that make you mute?" _Tommy signed.

Rachel was surprised by his bluntness, but she appreciated it in a weird sense. It was nice to not have people toddle around her being mute, as if it was some sort of contagious disease, a taboo, if you would.

"_Oh, so polite", _she teased. _"But yes, it would make me mute."_

By then, the rest of the class had entered the studio. Lucille let everyone stretch and get to know one another for about ten minutes, and then clapped her hands for everyone to find their partners and gather round. Tommy held his hand out to Rachel.

"What do you say…partner?"

Rachel grinned, signed, _"Let's do this!" _, and grabbed Tommy's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll be putting a poll up on my profile asking you what type of dance the class should be. I'll leave the poll open for a while, and then close it in about a month or so. Please remember that the class is **_**partnered,**_** so obviously the choices will be couples dancing.**

**Love!**


	5. 150 Friday

***emerges from beneath desk* H-hey, guys. I'm alive? *ducks thrown rotten cabbage* OK, OK, I'm sorry! And I've been starting more and more stories and not concentrating on the ones I've already started; I _get _it! But I'm here now? And I have mini-Tommy's, Puck's and Mike's for all my readers? **

**Yay, you love me again! :D**

**Chapter dedicated to Ominous Dinosaur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Glee.' That right unfortunately belongs to a Mr. Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since Tommy and Rachel had met one another in dance, and it had been two weeks since Rachel had found out that Tommy went to McKinley. While Rachel found Tommy a bit like another Puck, she also admitted that he made her laugh, and he was a really sweet guy. Tina and Kurt often teased the two about when they would hook up, and Blaine and Mike would scowl threateningly at him before the six teens would break up in laughter. When Tommy and Rachel weren't with the group, however, the love life between the two was a common topic, and Tina and Blaine had a bet going on when the two would finally hook up.<p>

Rachel was currently practicing in her dance studio converted basement, and Tommy was on his way to pick her up for school. Parking on the street, Tommy walked up to the Berry's front door, and knocked. Hiram opened the door, and smiled at Tommy.

"Hello, Thomas." He greeted.

"Hey, Mr. B", Tommy grinned back. "Rae ready yet?"

Hiram grinned ruefully. "I haven't yet been able to pull her away from the studio."

"Aw, Mr. B", Tommy groaned playfully. "You left the job to mean, ol' Tommy instead?"

"She gave me the puppy pout!" Hiram defended guiltily.

"Where's Mr. B two?" Tommy asked. "He wouldn't have been cowed by the puppy pout."

Hiram shook his head. "How that man always knows to leave for work before the pout I will never know. I'm sorry to keep asking you, Thomas, but…?" Hiram trailed off meaningfully.

"You owe me, Mr. B!" Tommy called over his shoulder as he walked down the basement steps.

Expecting to see the graceful and lithe figure of a dancing, petite Rachel Berry, Tommy was instead struck by a small figure, crying into her knees. Tommy rushed to her side. "Rachel! Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?" Tommy cooed to her as he pulled her onto his lap.

He let her cry into his shirt for about five minutes then gently pushed her small figure back when he felt her sobs decease. "Hey, baby girl. You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Rae…" He warned when Rachel shook her head.

"_Okay.__" _She caved. _"__I __told __Daddy __I __was __coming __down __here __to __dance. __I __meant __to, __honest! __But __then __I __found __recordings __of __some __of __my __old __performances, __and __I __was __tempted. __I__'__m __forgetting __what __I sounded l__ike, __Tommy! __I__'__m __forgetting __my __voice, __and __I__'__m __terrified.__"_

"_Baby __girl__"__,_Tommy signed.

"_It__'__s __stupid, __I __know.__" _Rachel sniffled. _"__But __my __voice __used __to __be __everything __to __me, __Tommy. __I __wanted __Juilliard, __Broadway, __Tony__'__s, __everything.__"_

"_It's not stupid, Rae. You knew what you wanted, and it's okay to miss it. Tell you what. If we leave now, we'll get to school with about ten minutes to spare. You wanna show me some of your CD's on the ride over?"_

"_Really?__" _Rachel perked up. _"__Let__'__s __go!__"_ Tommy found himself being pulled by a suddenly energized ball of energy.

Rachel grabbed her bag, some CD's, and pulled Tommy out the door with a wave over the shoulder to her father.

"Bye, Mr. B", Tommy called over his shoulder. The older man chuckled, and raised his coffee in salute.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, Tommy stepped out of his car in a dazed state of amazement. "Shit, Rae. You had some serious <em>pipes.<em>_"_

"_Told __ya,__" _Rachel signed cheekily. She shrieked - silently - when Tommy gave her a mock glare and began chasing her around the car.

"Fifty bucks says they happen before December." Blaine said to Tina, Kurt, and Mike from their vantage point watching the two.

"Eighty on Halloween." Tina countered.

"You're on." Blaine replied. Mike snorted.

"What?" he asked innocently when Blaine and his girlfriend turned to stare accusingly at him.

"Do you have something to add to the conversation Mike?" Tina asked 'sweetly'.

Mike stood and stretched. "120. Three weeks."

Kurt scoffed. "Amateurs. 150. End of the week. Oh, don't look at me like that. You'll all be paying me good money by Friday."

"It's Tuesday, Kurt." Mike said incredulously.

"Friday. Bring your money."

* * *

><p>Finn scowled and clenched his fists at the sight of Rachel messing around with the new kid. What was his name anyway? Tony? What a stupid name for a stupid boy. A person with a name like Rachel didn't belong with a stupid boy named <em>Tony. <em>She belonged with a man with a name like, like _Finn._ He growled when he saw Tommy swing Rachel up into his arms and spin her around, the girl in question laughing all the while.

That was it.

Finn headed in Rachel's direction angrily, only to find himself blocked by Puck.

"What the hell, Puckerman? Move!"

Puck shook his head. "Not when you're like this, man. You go over to her in this state you'll end saying some things she'll never forgive you for."

Finn scowled. "The hell is going on with her anyways?"

Puck looked at his on/off friend. Then he looked over at his hot little Jewish American Princess who'd known him all his life. He owed her more than he owed Finn. He thought a minute before answering.

"Whatever it is, it's her business not ours. If she chooses to share it, that's up to her. But you are _not_ going to make whatever she's going through any harder. Clear?"

When Finn remained silent, Puck narrowed his eyes, and shoved Finn up against the wall, his arm blocking much of Finn's oxygen supply. "I _said,_ we clear, Frankenteen?"

When Finn nodded, Puck let his arm drop.

"Good."

Puck walked over to Rachel and Tommy.

"Hey, Rach." He said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Rachel's eyes lit up on seeing her oldest friend approach. She threw her arms around him, and proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of him as only she could.

"S'good to see you too, Rach. Can't breathe", Puck managed to choke out.

The petite brunette beauty smiled sheepishly as she withdrew. Puck laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"So what's been up with you lately? The new look – you look smoking by the way", Puck winked and continued, "quitting glee..." Puck trailed off at the look of warning on Tommy's face.

Rachel shook her head and plastered her show smile on her face. Tommy wasn't fooled, and narrowed his eyes at seeing that smile on her face. He pulled Rachel towards him, and said, "We'll catch up with you later, Puckerman."

Puck's protests died in the back of his throat before they had time to make their way to his lips.

"Yeah… see ya", he said to the pair's backs as they walked away.

"She's not talking to you either, huh?" a voice asked him.

Puck looked down to see a familiar head of blonde hair beside him.

"The fuck would she talk to you for anyways, Fabray?" He scoffed.

Quinn's eyes flashed dangerously. "Not that it's any of your business, _Noah_", she smirked at the uncomfortable look that flitted across his face before continuing, "but Berry and I have been taking the same dance class recently, and we talk on Facebook a lot. She's actually a really cool person, and I'm just glad I got the chance to apologize to her."

Puck snorted. "I've been telling you for years to lay off her and that she's a really cool person, and you're only now figuring it out?"

"This from the boy that threw slushies on her for how many years?" Quinn retorted.

"Chill Fabray. I was making an observation only."

"Ha! Sure you were", Quinn muttered. "Look. She asked me to meet her in the auditorium at lunch. You wanna come with or what?"

"Depends. She gonna tell you what's up?"

"No shit, dipshit."

"Ouch, that hurts, Fabray." Puck mimed being hurt, clutching his hand to his heart and adopting a wounded look.

Quinn was about to send a barbed wire retort racing his way when strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against an equally strong and developed chest. Quinn relaxed. She knew those arms, the chest, and the scent – pine with an indescribable underlying scent: all masculine, and undeniably Sam.

"Hey baby." Sam nuzzled her neck.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Quinn replied turning to face him so she could receive a proper greeting from her boyfriend.

**(Yes, it's going to be Quam/Fabrevans. I just love the coupling, and I hate that the show made it 'The Inns'. Blah. –_– )**

Puck gagged, pulling the couple away from their intimate greeting.

"Do you _mind?_" Quinn glared.

"No, not at all." Puck grinned.

The former HBIC drew herself up to her full height – not all that high, compared to the boys surrounding her – puffed full of indignation when Sam interrupted her not yet started rant by chuckling.

"You been bothering my girl, Puckerman?" Sam asked as he lazily threw an arm around Quinn's shoulders, drew her into his side, and kissed her forehead. Quinn quite visibly deflated.

"Nah, man. We were just discussing Rach's behavior lately."

"Ah." Sam nodded. "She ask you to go to the auditorium at lunch, too?"

"You too?" Puck stared at Sam. "How-?"

"Oh", Sam grinned. "We live in the same neighborhood, so her dads ask me to take her to and from dance when they can't. Lately though, Tommy's been taking her home, and her dads have been taking her to class. Guess all shall be revealed today, then."

The bell rang then, interrupting the three's conversation, and forcing them to go off to class.

* * *

><p>All throughout the day until lunch, Rachel was in the auditorium, pacing back and forth, wringing her hands desperately.<p>

_"What if they look at me differently? What if the only looks I get from them from now on are full of pity? What if they think that I did this to myself on purpose, just so I can get attention? What if-?" _

Unfortunately for Rachel, her pacing and worrying were interrupted by Tommy stepping right into her path line, grabbing her hands gently, and forcing her head up so she would look at him. When Rachel tried to look away – unnerved by the intensity she saw in his eyes, and the same intensity she felt that she was scared to admit to, even to herself – Tommy gently grasped her chin, holding it with his thumb, the rest of his fingers beneath. Rachel was unable to move, but she found herself breathing in Tommy.

"Nothing is going to happen, Rae." Rachel shook her head back and forth, shaking it in denial. She pulled away from Tommy.

"Rae, look at me. _Look at me._"

When Rachel refused to look up, Tommy's voice softened.

"Baby girl… please."

Rachel tried to resist, but when she heard him use the name and the tone, her defense broke.

_"Damn the name and the tone." _Rachel grumbled as she looked at Tommy. The boy in question just grinned in triumph, and held out his arms. She accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>All I've got. Enough?<strong>

**Love!**


End file.
